


MPREG and You-Family Planning

by my3scape



Series: Starfleet Medical Pamphlets [2]
Category: Star Trek
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-26
Updated: 2011-01-26
Packaged: 2017-10-15 02:40:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/156195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/my3scape/pseuds/my3scape
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bones sends out Starfleet Medical published informative pamphlets to patients' PADDs as it pertains to their particular case.</p><p>[Logo-Starfleet Medical]<br/>This has been a production of the Starfleet Medical Office of "Oh Shit! Weird Stuff Does Happen To Us When We Go Where No One Has Gone Before, What Do We Do Now?"<br/>(c) 2259</p>
            </blockquote>





	MPREG and You-Family Planning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Anon on the Kink Meme](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Anon+on+the+Kink+Meme).



MPREG and You  
[Image of Pregnant Man looking at Ultrasound/sonogram picture of fraternal male/female twins]  
Family Planning

>new page  
While Starfleet Medical is excited to help you and your significant other with having a child at any time and under any circumstances, we hope you actually discuss and plan for children before coming to us.  
[Image of Man in stirrups being scoped]  
There are several ways, depending on your species and the species of your partner, for MPREG to be achieved. For full details concerning your situation, please consult an MPREG specialist in the OB/GYN department of Starfleet Medical located on the fourth floor. But in general:  
*We can surgically insert a transplanted, healthy, uterus from a female of your species and provide you with the chemical and hormonal therapies to allow you to successfully carry a child. But be warned that this option also involves an earlier series of surgeries to widen your hips and begin rearranging your organs enough for you to house the uterus and eventually your child.  
*We can surgically implant a mechanical uterus that mimics the uterus of females of your species. This option includes all the other surgeries and therapies included in the option above, though it has a lower risk of graft vs host.  
*You can visit a new alien world and have your hearts desire granted to you. This option usually results in either an unusually difficult or an unusually easy pregnancy. This form of MPREG is always high risk due to complete lack of experience your CMO will have with this form of MPREG and the fact that your hips may not have been made wide enough to carry your baby to term and your hormones may not be adjusted retroactively by the aliens of the week and your CMO may have difficulty balancing the hormone change side effects for you with the needs of your baby. This is not a medically recommended way to achieve MPREG.  
*You can stop taking the contraceptives that prevent males of your species conceiving.  
*IVF with a 'sanitized' donor egg that has your DNA replacing the original donor DNA and your partner's sperm.  
*You can stop taking the contraceptives that keep your species from making like Earth Sea Horses and impregnating your partner--after making sure that your partner can carry a child.  
*Transporter failure that results in your and a female crew member being partially combined. Highly risky. All medical personnel fear transporters for a reason Mister!  
[Small Image of Medical Personnel looking (justifiably) frightened of the transporter being run by Mr. Scott]

>new page  
This is what various MPREG patients have gone through:  
[Images of different species before, during, and after the first and second MPREG options discussed earlier]  
This is what they went through THAT for:  
[Images of MPREG newborns]

>new page  
If you and your partner are seriously considering this. Please remember that you are in fact a member of Starfleet and that your life will frequently be at risk--even is by some miracle you're posted to Earth or another established Federation member planet--and thus you could be hurt or even killed while you're pregnant or after you've had your child leaving your partner a single parent. So please discuss your desires for a child and the risks you both face in work and life seriously both with each other and a psychologist or therapist specializing in MPREG patients before you take this step.  
[Image of a human male in mourning black holding a toddler dressed in black attending a funeral and being presented with a federation flag]  
If you and your partner have forgotten to take the appropriate contraceptives or have otherwise been presented with a Surprise! potential case of MPREG, please visit your ship's CMO right away and on a schedule that they'll determine or the OB/GYN department of Starfleet Medical (located on the 4th floor).  
[image of a positive home MPREG test]

>new page  
Related Pamphlets  
[spacer bar]  
Be Careful in Whom You Take to Your Bed-It's not just women who can get pregnant any longer!  
Cross Species Sex-Always Wear a Condom  
Pregnancy and Family Planning-The Woman's Edition  
Raising a Child in Space  
The Risks of Pregnancy in Space-Remember the _USS Kelvin_ and the Kirk Family  
Family Planning-For the Mother in All of Us  
Family Planning-For the Father-to-be  
Long Distance Parenting-Leaving your Spouse and Child behind

>last page  
[Logo-Starfleet Medical]  
This has been a production of the Starfleet Medical Office of "Oh Shit! Weird Stuff Does Happen To Us When We Go Where No One Has Gone Before, What Do We Do Now?"  
(c) 2259  


**Author's Note:**

> I've done two fills for this Kink Meme prompt, however at this time in early 2011 there is another excellent fill on the meme. I encourage you to look it up if you enjoyed this fic by visiting http://community.livejournal.com/st_xi_kink_meme/14468.html?thread=13776004#t15052932


End file.
